


Ways to Say "I Love You"

by kirstenwritesthings



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I WOULD DIE FOR THESE BOYS, M/M, but im tired, its also short, jack is pining, this is gay, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenwritesthings/pseuds/kirstenwritesthings
Summary: Jack Kelly doesn't always need his roommate around, but, when he does, Davey always knows exactly what he needs.





	Ways to Say "I Love You"

Jack Kelly was having A Day. The subway had been late, so he almost missed class. When he arrived at class, he realised that he left his sketchbook at home, so he might as well have not been there. He got two letter grades lower than he expected on one of his midterms and he got an email from school, reminding him that when all this was over, he’d still be swimming in student debt. It was one of those days where he thought that maybe his dad was right, and maybe he’d never be an artist. It was one of those days where it felt like New York City was kicking his ass. He wished that the city could sleep, even just for a moment. Just to give him a little breathing room. 

When he got home, to his little apartment that felt so much smaller when it was empty, he wanted nothing more than to crumple into a ball and disappear. But, then, there was Davey. They’d been roommates since freshman year and they worked well together. Davey was clean and quiet and kind, and he looked really good in the morning, with messy hair and tired eyes. He was a great cook, and he didn’t seem to mind Jack’s noisy friends. He minded them so little that soon they were Davey’s noisy friends, too, and everything was perfect.

Jack didn’t know how long he’d been on the couch by the time Davey got home, but he was done crying and was staring blankly at a white wall. It was a day where Jack wondered if this was what he really wanted, if art school was really worth all the trouble. If Davey had been Katherine, he would have (quite literally) slapped some sense into Jack. But, he wasn’t. Davey was Davey and that was what Jack needed.

Davey opened the door quietly, in case Jack was asleep. No lights were on and the kitchen looked untouched, so he assumed that Jack was at Race’s or Kath’s. He crossed into the living room and saw a lump of something crumpled on the couch. The TV was on, but the screen was just blue, and nothing was playing. The lump moved a little.

“Dave, that you?”

Jack’s voice came from the couch, sounding about as shitty as he looked.

“Yeah, it’s me. You okay, Jackie?”

Jack shook his head and, when he looked over at Davey, his eyes were shining with tears that had not yet been cried.

“It’s, uh,” he cleared his throat. “It’s been one of those days, I guess.”

Davey nodded, but his heart was in his throat. He had been living with Jack for ages but, on days like today, when he looked vulnerable and broken, Davey wanted nothing more than to kiss away his pain. Instead, he just nodded. He knew Jack would open up about it if he wanted to, if Davey gave him a little time to. So, he sat down next to him and opened his arms wide.

Jack collapsed into them and Davey could hear him sniffling. They sat like that for a long time, Davey holding Jack in his arms like some precious, fragile thing, until Jack pulled away. His eyes were red, and his face had a weird pattern on it from Davey’s cardigan, but he looked as beautiful as ever. He gave Davey a watery smile.

“Thanks, Dave. I-I think I needed that.”

Davey nodded again. This was not a night for many words.

“I think I’ll put on some tea. Kath left her expensive South African rooibos here, I know it’s your favourite kind.”

Jack’s smile widened, just a little, as Davey made his way to their tiny kitchen. The apartment was silent for a moment, except for the sound of the kettle and Davey’s footsteps as he pottered around.

“It’s two sugars, right?”, he called from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Jack answered.

He knew, just then, that he didn’t need to tell Davey what was wrong, but he could if he wanted to. He realised, just then, what the warm feeling his chest when he looked at Davey was. He knew it was love, but he’d known that part forever. No, this time, as Davey carefully carried two mugs of tea back into the living room, he looked at those twinkling eyes and realised that this was a little more than love. When he looked at Davey and Davey looked back at him, with those bright, ever-curious eyes, Jack felt known. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny little piece inspired by #64 on [this list](http://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you). follow me on tumblr (@racinghiggins) if ya liked <3


End file.
